Harry Potter and the Lost Shinobi
by Wings of the Night
Summary: Akatsuki wanted Sakura to join the orginization. Itachi, Kisame and Deidara was sent to retrieve her. But what's this? The four ended up in Hogwarts? They got a job? What's more, the enemies are slowly starting to fall in love! DeidaraxSakura.
1. This Cannot Be Happening

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in Harry Potter or Naruto. What I _do_ own, is this story.

**Pairings:** DeidaraxSakura. Don't like it? Tough luck.

**Author's Note:** Recently I have a strange fascination with Harry Potter/Naruto crossovers. My other work is Hogwarts and the Shinobi. I will be writing both at the same time, depending where my muse decided to lead me, so in result, my updates may be a bit slower. There's not a lot of Akatsuki in Harry Potter world, and less so with Deidara and Sakura, so I'm writing one! I got a feeling Itachi's being slightly out of character here, but hopefully not by much. Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – This Cannot Be Happening 

Sakura panted as she raced across the treetops towards Konoha. How could she be so careless! Letting them sneak up on her like that.

Sakura took an extra long leap from her branch to the next one while reflecting what had happened. She was taking a relaxing weekend off at a resort near Konoha for free. The owner of the resort was the client she worked for. Sakura was sent to find his daughter who had wandered off into the woods. It was a C ranked mission, and Sakura, a chuunin whose medical skills were now on par with the Hokage herself, had accepted. Sakura was now sixteen, turning seventeen in a month's time. She could have gone for the jounin exam, but being a medic in the hospital took up most of her time. She found the girl in a bandit's camp, and rescued her in under five minutes (decimating the camp site while she's at it) and returned the lost girl to her father. Sakura's client was so pleased with her work that she was invited to stay for two days for free as VIP guest. What girl could refuse?

After Sakura had travelled a few miles, she noticed chakra signatures rapidly closing in on her and cursed. She hadn't noticed them until now, and the chakra felt insanely strong. She broke into a run, and jumped up into the foliage of the trees. She turned just in time to see three figures in Akatsuki cloaks sprinting after her. She recognized them and put in more effort in escaping. Her fighting skills had improved, heck, she could split open the earth with a fist! But that doesn't mean she's suicidal, taking against not one, not two, but _three_ S-classed criminals. Not to mention one of the cloaked figures was Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura took stock of her surroundings. There's still around ten minutes to go until she arrived at Konoha's gates if she kept up this speed. Pushing herself, she dodged the attacks thrown by the Akatsuki, inevitably getting minor injuries in the process, and racked her brains for the information on the other two.

Ah, she remembered. The one that looked like a shark was Kisame, and the Ino-look-alike was Deidara. Who, come to think of it, had a partner called Sasori, who in turn was killed by her. Shit. Sakura panicked. She turned around suddenly and kicked the tree trunk next to her in a shattering force. The tree groaned and fell, right towards the three missing-nins.

"The hell!" Kisame cursed. He swung his sword up and cleaved the massive trunk in half, letting the wood fell to the ground below. "Itachi, do we have to go through with this shit?"

"The Leader had requested us to recruit Haruno Sakura as Akatsuki's medic. Our orders are to capture, not harm." Itachi said.

"Tch, what do you mean requested, un? You mean ordered, and threatened us not to come back unless we have her. Damn, how come she's going so fast, un?" Deidara said irritatingly. He wished he could just blast the girl away and be done with it.

"Leader also wanted her for her impeccable chakra control." Itachi said. "She can't keep this pace up any longer."

Just as he had finished the sentence, the Akatsuki members saw her falter, almost missing a branch. Deidara sent a clay bird, built for speed, towards her. The bird landed on the tree branch Sakura was about to land on and exploded.

"KYAA!" Sakura shrieked in surprise, but hit the next branch to catch herself, then propelling off it to a tree trunk, then the trunk beside it, then back to the original trunk back and forth until she was on the ground. She whirled around and glared at the three figures now standing before her.

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled as he slid into battle stance. It just occurred to her that they had not tried to kill her. They could've done so easily, but hadn't.

"Taking you back to Akatsuki." Kisame yelled back, face splitting into a grin showing his sharp teeth. He heaved Samehada to rest on his shoulder. "Need you to be our medic for us."

"What made you think I would come willingly?" Sakura said.

"That won't be a problem, you're coming whether you liked it or not, un."

"Make me." Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. With a battled cry, she split the ground with her foot, the ground splitting and heaving.

"I shall take up the offer then." A cool voice said behind her. She snapped her head around and found herself staring into the Sharingan belonging to Itachi, his kunai at her throat.

"Damn that bitch is scary." Kisame muttered as he and Deidara jumped over overturned earth and bulging rocks jutting from the ground.

"Tell me about it, un."

As the missing-nins from Mist and Iwa landed next to Itachi and Sakura, the ground began to grow black.

"What the – " Kisame tried to move but couldn't. "Itachi, please tell me this is your idea of a prank."

The Uchiha glared. It wasn't him. Sakura felt the glares of the three missing-nins.

"It wasn't me!"

The world went black around them as they were sucked into the ink of black. After their disappearance, the black shadow started to shrink until it disappeared.

* * *

"Peeves! What have you done?" Filch yelled in fury and distress. The caretaker had arrived when there was a commotion in one of the dungeon rooms and was now staring in horror at the inky blackness on the ground. The ghost was cackling gleefully, practically rebounding off the walls. 

Attracted by his call, the Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came to investigate.

"Argus? What's going on?" McGonagall asked as she and Snape stepped into the room.

"It's Peeves! He – "

The blackness on the stone floor started to bulge. A lump was rising from it. McGonagall and Snape instantly whipped out their wands, watching the growing lump cautiously.

"Severus, could you –?" Professor McGonagall began. Snape nodded, turned around and with a billow of his robes he was gone to get the Headmaster, having bigger strides than the Transfiguration professor to get him to his destination quicker.

Peeves had disappeared. Filch and McGonagall watched as the blackness began to recede. Filch's mangy cat backed up against her master as she hissed and spitted at the lump, her hackles rose. Bit by bit, the huge lump could be made out as four bodies. As the blackness dripped off them like ink, Professor McGonagall could see that there were three boys and a girl in odd clothing and were unconscious. As the black disappeared altogether, the professor was startled and realized one of the boys had features like a shark.

Hurried footsteps were heard. Seconds later, Dumbledore rounded a corner and into the room with Snape at his heals. He took one look at the four on the ground and conjured up stretchers and lifted the bodies onto them.

"We'll talk in the hospital wing. First we must let Poppy see to these people." Dumbledore said and walked out of the room, stretchers in tow.

* * *

Sakura groaned. Her body aches. She felt tired. Sakura shifted uncomfortablely under the sheets then stilled suddenly. Sheets? The last thing she remembered was being chased by the Akatsuki because they wanted to recruit her, then Itachi was holding a kunai against her throat, then…nothing. She snapped her eyes open and sat up suddenly. But the sudden bright light forced her eyes shut again, a headache made itself known from getting up too fast. Someone was pressing her gently back into the bed. Sakura resisted a bit but set her back against the headboard of the bed. She heard a woman cluck her tongue and was speaking to her in another language. Sakura frowned. That was strange. She'd never heard of another language other than her own before. Sure, different countries had different dialects, but it's the same language. Sakura opened her eyes. 

She was in some kind of infirmary. The woman who appeared to be a nurse was frowning at her, still talking in another language, sounding annoyed. Sakura frowned back.

"_Where am I_?"

The woman looked surprised. Sakura had asked in her own language. As the nurse tried to get through to her again, Sakura looked around the room. Beds were placed in neat rows in the infirmary. Long, elongated windows spilled sunlight into the room. She caught sight of the other occupants in the three beds next to her and stiffened. It was the Akatsuki.

Sakura saw movement from the corner of her eye. Three people in odd clothing were walking towards her. There's a guy who had greasy hair and looked constantly constipated, and a foreboding woman, lips in a thin line. At the front was an old man, who caught Sakura's attention immediately.

He was tall for his age, very tall – probably around the same height, if not taller, than Kakashi. His hair and beard was white, and very long. He wore a strange midnight blue coloured robe, and had a pair of half-moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose. Blue eyes twinkling as he smiled down at Sakura, saying something. Sakura furrowed her brows in incomprehension.

"_What did you just say?_"

The three people looked startled. The nurse started talking to the old man. Sakura glanced down and saw her kunai holster and her forehead protector on the bedside table. She grabbed it and strapped it on under the sheets, and checking to see if anything was removed from it. She tied her forehead protector back on like a headband and noticed her bag on the ground beside the bed. She noticed that the old man was trying to get her attention. She looked back around questioningly.

Why the hell was he pointing the stick at her? A stream of blue light shot out and wrapped itself around Sakura before she could move out of the way. It disappeared in an instant, but she immediately started shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. She just spoke in a different language!

"Ah, the spell worked then." The old man smiled, a twinkle in his eye at Sakura's reaction. "Now we could talk."

"Where am I?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"You're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The stern woman answered. "How did you get here?"

"How should I know?" Sakura snapped, her patience wearing thin. She was tired, annoyed, and these people are telling her that she's in a school of magic. She's not a little girl to be humoured. "I'm in no mood for jokes, there's no such thing as magic."

"I beg to differ." The old man said, still smiling. He gave a wave of his wand, and the water jug on Sakura's beside table moved. She jumped and saw the jug pouring water into the glass; the glass in turn floated up and moved in front of her. Sakura waved a hand around it, checking to see if she could feel chakra strings like Kankuro did with his puppets.

"Ehhh?" Sakura stared at the water in disbelief. The glass gently nudged her on the cheek, as if telling her to take it. Cautiously, she took the cup, and felt its weight in her hand. She downs the glass quickly, wishing it were sake.

"So these are muggles then?" The greasy haired man with a hooked nose said. Sakura frowned, not knowing what muggles are, but it sounded vaguely insulting.

"Ah, where are our manners? We haven't introduced ourselves yet." The old man said. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school. This is Professor McGonagall and Snape. And the lovely woman there who treated you is Madam Pomfrey."

Sakura nodded cautiously.

"I am…Sakura Haruno, a Chuunin from the Hidden Village of Konoha." She noticed that family names go last judging by the way that the headmaster had introduced the professors.

The one called McGonagall frowned.

"I have not heard of such a place. Which country do you belong in?"

"The Fire Country."

"Are you playing a joke on us?" Snape said, face dark. Sakura had an instant dislike towards this man.

"No, that's where I'm from!"

"What about your friends over there?"

"They're not my friends," Sakura shot a glare at the still unconscious trio. "They're criminals from where I came from."

Before anyone could say anything else, a kunai whizzed through the air, but Sakura caught it. Gasps were heard. Itachi was wide-awake, his Sharingan activated.

"_What did you do?_"

"_I didn't do anything._" Sakura was surprised to find that she could still talk in her own language. She sent the kunai back at him, letting it imbed into the bed an inch from his head. Dumbledore looked worried for a moment, eyeing the weapon in the bed before turning to Sakura.

"Would they like to have a language spell cast onto them?"

Sakura was still dubious of this spell thing. She only heard of them in fairytales. Regardless, she turned to Itachi.

"_He's going to make you understand their language. He did the same thing to me._"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"_How do I know he's not going to do that?_"

"_Then bad luck. You want to or not?_"

Itachi's red eyes slid to his teammates on the beds next to him. Then nodded. Dumbledore saw this and cast the same spell on the three Akatsuki members.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "shall we discuss about this situation?"

* * *

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had left, leaving Madam Pomfrey to fuss over the ninjas. Kisame and Deidara had woken up half way through Sakura's explanations about her world (Itachi just sat there like a log). As Madam Pomfrey fluffed up Deidara's pillow and left to get one of her remedies to dispel headaches, the blonde grinned and munched on a chocolate bar. 

"_I like her, yeah._"

Kisame grumbled. The nurse had asked him who had cast a jinx on him to make him look like a shark, and that she'll help undo it. Before Kisame could explain, Madam Pomfrey had her wand out. She was perplexed as to why nothing happened when Kisame snapped at her, saying it was his natural face. Deidara laughed so hard that he fell off the bed. Itachi was, as usual, silent, but was staring at Sakura, who wasn't talking. She was lying on the bed, back facing the Akatsuki, trying to tune them out.

"_Are you done ignoring us now, un?_" Deidara asked the pink haired medic, annoyed.

Sakura's silence answered for him. She wouldn't admit it, but she's actually pouting, chanting '_This is not happening this is not happening_' over and over in her mind. Now she had to put up with her enemies, stuck in a world she doesn't know, apparently a _magic_ one, and had no way of getting back home. The wizards had said that they'd interrogate Peeves (she still can't believe a ghost made this mess) and figure out how to undo it. Dumbledore said he may have an idea but he needs it to be confirmed. In the mean time, the four were to remain in the castle. Tomorrow will be the students' first day back at Hogwarts, so add to the whole mess, Sakura would need to try and keep the Akatsuki from killing anyone.

Sakura huffed as Kisame and Deidara started another fight. Another thing was that it's getting increasingly hard to hate the Akatsuki's guts. How could she when two of the members are acting like five years olds?

"_That's my chocolate, yeah._"

"_You're not eating it! Since you aren't, I will._"

"_I'm saving it, yeah!_"

"_Just ask another one from the nurse. I'm bigger than you, I need more energy._"

"_What kind of crappy excuse is that, un? And when did sharks eat chocolate, yeah?_"

Sighing, Sakura snuggled further into the bed, pulling the sheets up until it covered her head. Right after the professors had left, Itachi had confronted her. They now had a temporary truce. But during their stay here, the Akatsuki would continue to persuade her in joining their organization (since they can't force her into it in a foreign world).

Sakura turned around, lowered the sheet and peeked at the criminals. Itachi had his eyes closed, a slight frown on his face, a hand covering his eyes. Kisame and Deidara continued to argue. Sakura sat up, her medic instincts kicking in.

"_Does your eyes bother you?_"

Itachi glanced sideways.

"_It's nothing_."

Sakura scowled, recognizing the common ploy shinobis used constantly to get out of the hospital. Tossing the blanket off her, she stood up and sat on Itachi's bed. His slightly surprised gaze met her firm emerald orbs.

"_Since we have a truce now, might as well let me look at it. Your continuous use of Mangekyou damages your eyesight. I don't want a blind ninja while we're stuck in this world._"

Her hand stretched out. Itachi turned his head away. Annoyed, Sakura used both her hands and grabbed Itachi's head, using her super-human strength to turn his head back around. Itachi was startled. He does not understand this kunoichi. First she tried to kill them, then tried to ignore them, and now she wanted to heal him?

"_Deactivate your Sharingan._"

Itachi did as he was told. With his head in-between her hands, he had no desire to see the inhuman skills the Hokage had passed down to her. Green light enveloped Sakura's hands. The light extended until it covered his eyes. Dimly, Sakura was aware that the explosion expert and the shark had stopped to observe. A few minutes later, Sakura was done.

"_I'll need to do regular sessions each night for that eye of yours. You're not allowed to use the Sharingan for an hour after each session._" Sakura said professionally, ignoring the missing-nin's glare and slipped back into her own bed. She rarely healed eyes, which were the optometrists' job in the village. The only times she dealt with them were when she did transplants or surgery. But as the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura had learned every aspect of the human body. Needless to say, having worked in an area she did not specialize in tired her out. A minute later, she was sound asleep. Kisame peered at the silent Itachi.

"_So…is your eye better?_"

Itachi sat unmoving for a while before giving a barely there nod. Kisame gave a low whistle. Deidara molded a butterfly to pass the time. He then let it fly around the room.

"_We gotta get her in Akatsuki, yeah._" Deidara made a mini explosion from the butterfly.

* * *

"Albus, is this such a good idea in letting these…these…_mercenaries_ staying here?" McGonagall asked, worried. 

"It is our responsibility. Peeves had dragged them into this world, and to make matters worse, he did not remember what he did to cause this." Dumbledore said, resting in his armchair. "Luckily, I do know about their country. I was friends with their first village leader, and had known their third when he was a child. But that was a long, long time ago."

"How did you…?"

Dumbledore sighed and stood up, stroking his phoenix, Fawkes.

"This world is full of mysterious, Minerva. I had discovered this, veil if you will, between their world and ours. Their language is identical to Japanese from the East. In Japan, things such as ninjas to their level are myths, but had managed to create warriors similar to them for a period of time. This veil is near Japan, but none are aware of it. Their country actually overlaps slightly with Japan.

"I had discovered this veil by accident in my younger days, and found myself in the wilderness due to a spell gone wrong. Fortunately, I was just a few miles away from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, the place where the pink haired young girl, Sakura I believe, was from. Their leader had welcomed me, mainly because he was fascinated with my magic. Frankly, if I had not had it, I'm not sure if I will be here today. In a few months, I managed to find my way back home."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Unfortunately, it will take time to find away to send them back home. If the spell went wrong, we could send them back but into a different time, or send them into a hostile country, where their chance of getting back into their homeland in their world would be slim."

McGonagall sighed.

"But do they have to stay here? Couldn't we provide accommodations for them some where else?"

"It'd be best for them to stay here. Besides, we could employ them."

"Employ them? For what?" The Transfiguration professor was aghast.

"With Sirius Black on the loose, extra protection would be needed."

"But the Dementors – "

"I'd sooner trust ninjas, killers as they were, than Dementors." Dumbledore cut his friend off grimly. "At least ninjas, even rogue ones, had some sort of code of honour. Dementors knew none."

* * *

Review please XD 


	2. First Day at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides this story.

**Pairings:** DeidaraxSakura - Slight ItachixSakura

**Author's Note:** One of the reviewers expressed interest in ItachixSakura pairing (which is also one of my fav XD) so this fic will be a DeixSaku fic, but hints of slight ItaxSaku in it. Not a long chapter, my brain seemed to have stuck. Got a feeling things are progressing too fast and characters getting slightly out of character. Please review and tell me what you think! XD A side note: You'll notice that I alternate between Deidara's 'un's and 'yeah's. I'm not sure which one is the most accurate, so I incoperated both, and to keep it from getting too repetative.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – First Day at Hogwarts 

"Whoa."

"Impressive, yeah."

"It's awesome!"

"…"

The four shinobis had been taken to their rooms by Dumbledore, who had left smiling, leaving them to admire their surroundings. In the morning, Dumbledore had visited the recovered ninjas in the hospital wing. The process of getting them home might take around a year, so in the mean time, they would be staying at the castle. The headmaster had also offered a job to the ninjas for an astoundingly high amount in the form of jewels. The shinobis had accepted. Besides, what else were they suppose to do for the better part of the year? Their task was to guard one Harry Potter, and the school, from a criminal wizard named Sirius Black. Dumbledore had also warned the ninjas of the Dementors and explained what creature it was. Considering their backgrounds, Dumbledore had said, that it might be best if they avoid the dark creatures as much as possible. The headmaster also introduced an over-eager house elf called Dobby. If they needed anything, just call out his name and the elf would arrive.

The castle amazed Sakura. She saw moving suits of armour, moving and _talking_ paintings, ghosts, talking gargoyles, disappearing steps (she stepped through one of them), the sky in the Great Hall (she knew it was a form a genjutsu, but it was still amazing), and the owls in the Owlry. The ninjas' room was on the same level as the staff room. Behind the oak door that led to their quarters, there's a small sitting room with a large portrait of a female cloaked in black at the far wall. The shinobis would give a password to the portrait before proceeding into their quarters. The sitting room was for students if they needed to contact one of the guards, and would have to ask the portrait to call them out.

The room behind the portrait was quite extravagant. There was the circular common room, with doors leading into bedrooms. The room was decorated in red and gold with a touch of black. The walls were swathed in velvet red cloth with a black trim like curtains to keep the heat in in winter. To the left, a fireplace burned brightly, armchairs and small tables around it. Next to it stood a long table, high backed chairs surrounding it. The floor was decorated with a variety of rugs laid on polished wooden floorboards. An open room with no doors was at where the far wall should be. It was a miniature library. Bookshelves lined against the walls, a tall window at the right lined by red velvet curtains spilled sunlight into the room and onto the massive fur rug of a polar bear. To the right of the common room stood five doors, equally spaced out.

Itachi moved first, leaving the others to gawk at the room. He pushed down the sleek golden handle of one of the doors and opened it. The bedrooms were spacious and every bit as extravagant as the common room. The plush carpet was black. A window with a ledge on the inside was set at the far wall, overlooking the Black Lake. A queen-sized four-poster bed with black silk coverings was set against the wall to his right. A desk and a chair with a bookshelf were against the left wall. Itachi noticed another door, this time with a silver handle, besides the desk. Walking into the room and towards the door, he opened it. It was the bathroom. There was a shower stall, a tub, a toilet, and the sink. It was plain, but elegant. White was the main theme with gold furnishings.

Itachi walked out of the room to inspect the other four rooms. The design and colour were all the same. He remembered Dumbledore telling them that this was one of the rooms reserved for guests. Upon finishing his inspections, the Uchiha spared a glance at his team and Sakura. Kisame was going into one of the rooms, ready to claim it as his own. Sakura was inspecting the library in interest, while Deidara plopped down in an armchair in front of the fireplace.

"_This is really comfortable, un._" Deidara sighed, reverting back to his home language.

Itachi went back in one of the rooms, decided he should follow Kisame's example.

Sakura picked out a book titled _Hogwarts: A History_. Dumbledore must've put in these books to help them learn more about this world. She doubted guests would need to know about _An Introduction Towards Magic_, _A Guide to Magical Creatures_ or _Job Selections: Why the Ministry Is the One!_ Making her way back to the armchairs, she stopped at the sight of Deidara, a stab of fear ran through her. She shook it off.

'Haruno Sakura, you are being an idiot. They won't hurt you, they have nothing to gain in doing so.' Sakura thought vehemently to herself. Nodding, as if confirming her thoughts, she walked the rest of the way and plopped down into an armchair a seat away from the S-classed criminal, opened the book, and ignored him.

Deidara glanced side-ways at Sakura. He remembered her. Hell, of course he would. She killed Danna and helped saved the Kazekage. Even though it was only one and a half years ago, the medic had grown. Her figure was fuller, she had grown taller, and her hair was grown out, reaching past her collarbone. Idly, his hand took out a dollop of clay. Instantly, Sakura's eyes snapped over.

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Moulding, un._" Deidara replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_I know, but you had better think twice before going off to explode things._" Sakura's eyes glinted dangerously.

"_Relax, yeah. This is normal clay. I'm just bored, un._"

Visibly relaxing, Sakura went back to her book. Deidara's gaze slid back to the pink haired teen, his fingers busy. The dying fire illuminated Sakura's features. Silently, Deidara admitted that Sakura was…cute.

"_Wacha makin'?_" Kisame asked as he came up behind the explosive expert. The shark man glanced down and barked a laugh. "_Do you know what you're sculpting?_"

At this, Deidara glanced down and blushed. He quickly hid it when Sakura glanced over once more, this time with curiosity.

"_What is it?_"

"_Er, nothing, un. Go back to your book or whatever, yeah._" Deidara stuffed his creation into his sleeve. Kisame walked away, chortling. The small sculpture had been a profile of Sakura, her other side was still unmade.

For the rest of the day, the group explored the castle and the grounds thoroughly, including the dorm rooms of the four houses (The portraits had let them in at the sight of the ninjas). Sakura was beginning to realize that once she got past her fear of the Akatsuki and look past the fact that they're S-classed criminals, they're actually all right. Funny even. They ate their meals in their common room (Dobby happily brought up food from the kitchen). In the afternoon, they read up on the culture and history of this world (Itachi being the most successful of them to remember the facts because of his Sharingan) until nightfall.

Sensing someone approaching, Itachi lifted his head. It was the woman called McGonagall.

"The students would be arriving in a few minutes. Please follow me to meet with the rest of the staff." Professor McGonagall swept out of the library after an uneasy glance at them. She didn't like the idea of these foreigners guarding the school. The girl looked all right, it's the others she worried about. In fact, it was Itachi that made her nervous the most. But if Dumbledore trusted them – to an extent at least – then she would put up with them.

Professor McGonagall led them down the hall and into a small corridor, a few turns later, she opened a door and into a room. It was a room that connected to the Great Hall. Inside stood the professors of the school, including the headmaster. Itachi noticed the man from the infirmary among the professors, and was glaring at him. Itachi glared back, his Sharingan activated. He had a feeling that any encounters with this man would not bode well in the future.

* * *

Harry and Hermione made their way from McGonagall's office and down the marble staircase to the Great Hall, followed by the professor herself. Harry was still a bit irritable by the fact that he had been the only one that fainted when encountered with the Dementor. Hermione was unusually happy, but he brushed it off. It was a sea of pointed black hats in the Great Hall; each of the long house tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering b the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the Hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

Professor McGonagall strode off towards her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, towards the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the Hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. Had the story of him collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled that fast?

He and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats.

"What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry.

Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the Headmaster stood up to speak and he broke off.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. Harry watched him beaming around at the students as the Hall quietened down.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as a few of are very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors."

Percy, who was sitting a few seats along from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the Hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year, and also the new comers who would be staying with us for the year."

Harry saw four strangely dressed figures coming out of a room to the side of the Hall he hadn't noticed before. They stood beneath the teacher's table, looking around the Hall.

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic, applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. He also noticed that Snape's glare redirected itself at the four standing below him.

"Who do you think the newcomers are?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Before Harry could reply, Dumbledore had continued.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leant forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have set us a biting book?"

As the applause died away, Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Please make the newcomers, whom I've hired as extra guards for the year, as welcome as possible. They came from a different land, and the culture difference will be hard for them to get used to. Warnings for the Dementors applied. Please do not provoke the guards, disobey them, or attempt to fool them. Their quarters will be along the same corridor as the staff room – if anything urgent came up, that is where you can contact them. May I introduce, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Deidara of Iwa."

As a hesitant applause rose, Harry saw the one called Kisame – who looked extremely like a shark to his astonishment – whispered something questioningly at the one called Deidara. But…

"Is that blonde a guy or a girl?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, having the exact same thought in his head.

"It's a guy." Hermione said confidently.

"How do you know?" Ron shot back. Hermione hesitated.

"Well, it looked more like a guy than a girl. See, he's taller, had broad shoulders, and the jaw is more masculine."

"The blonde could've been wearing high heals, the shoulders could be because of the cloak, and I can't see the face clearly from here." Ron argued.

"Er…well…I still think it's a guy."

"Well, I say it's a girl."

Harry drifted away from their debate over the blonde's gender when he noticed someone watching him. He found himself staring back at the black haired man. As the headmaster called for everyone to start the feast, the man broke off the gaze and headed towards the empty seats Dumbledore had set aside for them next to him.

* * *

"Deidara of Iwa?" Kisame asked the blonde in an incredulous whisper as the crowd clapped unenthusiastically. "You abandoned your village ages ago!"

"Well, it will sound weird if the old man announced it with just my name, yeah." Deidara grumbled as they jumped up and over the table and into their seats instead of going to the side of the dais and up the steps. Takes too much time. Ignoring a few gasps of surprise from teachers and students alike.

"Why didn't you make one up then?"

"It'll sound crap, yeah."

Sakura shook her head slightly as she sat down. Dumbledore smiled at her and she smiled back. As the feast progressed, Sakura was shocked to find out that the headmaster had actually known the founder of her village. Itachi listened to the conversation silently, while training his eyes on their charge. The boy wasn't much. Itachi had decided. Unruly black hair, green eyes, wears glasses and a skinny frame. He doesn't understand how someone like him could become so famous just because of a scar.

As the feast dwindled to an end, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time the students went to bed. Itachi watched as three kids – Harry included – went to congratulate the giant of a man. As McGonagall shooed them away, the murderer of the Uchiha Clan saw his charge shot an uneasy glance at him, but quickly looked away when he saw that he was watching. Hn. The kid isn't a complete idiot, that's good to know.

* * *

"So what now?" Sakura asked back in the common room, thanking Dobby as he poured her green tea.

"Bomb anyone who dared to go out of their dorms at night, un?" Deidara asked hopefully. Disregarding the medic's glare, he took a bite of a strange looking pudding Dobby had brought up. "This stuff's pretty good, un. What is it?"

Dobby bounced on the balls of his feet.

"It's a popular dish with the students, sir, Dobby thought sirs and miss would like it too, it's Pig Liver Pudding with –"

Before Dobby even finished, Deidara hurriedly spat the desert back out, running towards his room and undoubtly into the bathroom. Kisame snickered. He had known what the stuff was, and had purposefully given it to the explosive expert. There's more disturbing ingredients than pig liver in the pudding – most which he would not even consider touching.

The house elf's floppy ears drooped.

"Did Dobby offend sir?"

Sakura patted his head, looking warily at the pudding that sat ominously on the table.

"No, no. It's fine, we're just not used to the food."

"Deidara does have a point." Itachi's soft voice said from his position in front of the fireplace, tuning out the unnecessary chatter. A book propped open in front of him.

"What, blowing up the client's students?" Sakura snapped. She's getting more comfortable around the criminals in each passing minute, which disturbed her a little. It was only a day with them, but the atmosphere around them was as if she'd known them all her life.

"No, but we should keep an eye on them. Set traps in front of the portrait holes. Give them some sort of seal in ways of contact in case of emergency." Itachi said, standing up.

"What, now?"

"I'll take the red house." In a flash he was out of the room.

"Pft." Kisame heaved Samehada to rest on his shoulders. There won't be much use for it here in the school now, but he's not going anywhere without it. "The longest sentence he said since he got here was a command. Tight-assed bastard…" Kisame muttered darkly as he headed for the portrait hole. Turning around to look at the wide-eyed Sakura he added. "I'll take the blue house then."

"Does miss need anything from Dobby?"

Sakura turned her attention to the forgotten house elf and smiled.

"No, that's okay, thank you Dobby."

The house elf bowed several times before winking away. Deidara stumbled back into the common room, still looking a bit green.

"Where's everyone else, un?"

Sakura repeated Itachi's order. She decided she'd take the Hufflepuff house and let Deidara deal with the green house – Slytherin if she's not mistaken. Sakura accurately read his look and glared.

"No, Deidara, you can't blow the students up."

"But – "

"No."

* * *

Review Please! XD 


	3. Second Day: Bored

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewer's unwavering support! I'm very busy these days, hence the lack of update in my fictions. I'm not sure if this chapter is enough but oh well, it's still a chapter (albit an uber short one, take this as an interlude then). Not much happening, but I shall try my best and update faster! (Though it's unlikely .) Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Second Day: Bored**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole on their way to breakfast in the Great Hall, they saw Fred and George tied up in what looks to be near-invisible strings in the most ridiculous positions. Fred had fallen down onto the ground, arms were tied to his torso while strings wrapped around his right ankle, lifting it up. George was in a much more uncomfortable position. Standing on one leg, his other leg was lifted while his arms were spread, held in position by strings. Neither of the boys can reach their wands to free themselves.

"Don't just stand there!" Fred cried from the ground.

"Get us free! We've been here all night!"

"Percy, the git – "

"Was here before but – "

"He wouldn't untie us, saying that – "

"We got what we deserved and – "

"That we should hang around a bit longer – "

"To teach us a lesson!"

"How did you end up like that?" Harry asked as he and Ron used their wands to slice through the strings. Upon closer inspection, he found out that they were actually wires.

"We were just going to get some food from the kitchens last night," George started, loosening his stiff muscles.

"The minute we step out into the corridor, we were tied up like this." Fred finished, standing up while groaning.

"Well, didn't you hear Mr. Uchiha last night? He must've set traps here after he left." Hermione said.

Last night after the feast, one of the guards had come into the common room. Harry remembered him saying that no one is allowed out after curfew, and if anyone dared to set foot outside, they would be caught immediately. He had left behind a piece of paper with a strange swirl of pattern on it to be ripped in case of emergency, and someone will come.

"We thought he was bluffing." George said.

"Apparently not." Harry said, grinning.

"That guy was kinda creepy, with the red eyes and all…" Fred mused.

The group of friends went down to breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo_!"

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, getting his timetable and glared at it.

"The little git," George said calmly as he sat down next to the depressed boy. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. He then noticed something.

"Is it just me, or does Malfoy looked a bit singed?"

The group squinted. Indeed, Malfoy's blond hair looked frizzed, unlike his normally slick appearance. The edges of his robes looked burnt, threads hung from the edges of his clothes…

"_Mou_, I _told_ him not to use explosives…"

The group jumped. They turned around to see an annoyed pink haired girl staring at Malfoy with her arms crossed. They were even more startled to see the blonde with the weird cloak seemingly materialized from nowhere.

"You said not to blow the students up, not to not use explosives, yeah."

"It's the same thing." Whirling around, the girl glared.

"No it isn't, yeah. See, that kid's fine. He did wet his pants when one of my spiders exploded though." Snickering, the blonde waved cheerfully at Malfoy, who paled and hurriedly walked out the Hall, his entourage following hastily.

"Ha! I was right!" Hermione said triumphantly at Ron, who had flinched at the word 'spiders'.

"Right about what?" The red head blinked owlishly.

"He's a he!"

Ron scowled. He turned to the still bickering guards.

"Hey, are you a guy or a girl?"

Hermione slapped her forehead in exasperation at Ron's lack of tact. Harry looked away stifling a chuckle while the twins hastily said their goodbyes. The blonde looked ready to kill.

"I'm a guy, yeah!" He said furiously.

"Oh," Ron deflated and muttered. "Should've make yourself look more like a guy then…"

"Why you little…!"

"I'll take it from here Deidara." The girl said, pushing the explosive expert (who looks as if he's going to blow up himself) towards the Great Hall's entrance. Deidara huffed and stalked out the hall. Sakura turned her attention back to the teens in front of her, who had finished examining their timetables. As they bickered about something, a giant of a man walked in. Sakura recognized him from the feast last night. She was still amazed by his larger than normal size though.

"All righ'?" the man said eagerly to Sakura's charges, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready … hope it's OK … me, a teacher … hones'ly …"

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, swinging the polecat in his hand. Sakura watched with morbid fascination, eyeing the immobile carcass being swung dangerously close to student's heads.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his timetable.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

Soon the trio finished their breakfast, heading towards the doors of the Hall, Sakura trailing behind them. She rolled her eyes. Pft. They have Divination as a subject?

* * *

Kisame wandered the corridors of the castle in boredom, his trusty sword slung across his broad shoulders. Students in black robes hurried to their classes, shooting fearful glances at him as they passed. Kisame grinned, showing his unnaturally sharp teeth at a group of first years. They squeaked and ran. Kisame chuckled. Oh how he loved to scare these kids.

He was bored. The traps that were set outside of the Ravenclaw's portrait remained inactivated, disappointing the shark man. He had heard there were two people caught in Itachi's side and one on Deidara's side. Man, he just had to pick the goody-goody house by mistake. The traps the four shinobis had set up were timed. It was set right after curfew and deactivated when breakfast time came, so they need set up new traps each night.

Scratching his chin, the blue-skinned man rounded a corner, passing through a ghost. The feeling was unpleasant, but it didn't particularly bother the Akatsuki member.

Rounding another corner, he spotted something pink.

'Sakura.' Kisame thought. Who else in the entire castle have pink hair?

He saw the kunoichi and her charges leaning into something, then sprinting off to follow the tiny figure in the painting as it moved on to the next one. Shrugging, Kisame dismissed them and continued onwards. The corridors were silent now, with the students being in classes. He debated on whether if he should go back to the common room or walking around the castle, being bored.

Yawning, the shark man scratched his head.

'Maybe I'll go take a nap…'

Kisame turned, missing the figure that slipped past behind him and up the stairs after Sakura and her charges, so intent on his quest for sleep.

Deidara followed Sakura and her group. He rolled his eyes as Kisame let out another yawn before rounding the corner and towards what undoubtedly was his bed.

'Lazy ass…' The bomber thought as he continued up the spiralling tower. He was bored, there's nothing to do in the godforsaken castle. Itachi was patrolling outside and had all but thrown Deidara back in to 'guard the students'. Tch, the Uchiha just wanted to irritate the ex-Iwa Nin, knowing how he loved to fly on his clay bird outside. Deidara doesn't feel much like exploring, and wouldn't want to step _foot_ inside the library, so he opted to follow the cherry blossom instead.

'They have _got _to be having more fun than I am.' Deidara thought sourly.

"Halt, villain!" A voice all but squeaked beside the Akatsuki, sufficiently startling him. The clanks of armour soon followed the voice, as if someone was jumping up and down in them. Incidentally, someone is – Sir Cadogan, in fact. Deidara squinted at the painting, leaning close, but quickly backed off when the miniscule knight started yelling while waving his equally miniscule sword.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" The little knight shouted, echoing his words from five minutes ago. "What villain are you that trespass upon my private lands?"

Deidara's patience was wearing thin as the knight continued to rant and rave while waving his too-large sword about. Gritting his teeth, Deidara glowered at Sir Cadogan before turning resolutely away from the painting and bounded up the stairs of the Northern Tower. He didn't think their host will think kindly of them with a section of the wall missing. He quickly made his way up and was soon standing beneath the open trapdoor and stopped.

Deidara sneezed.

He scowled. Who on earth had the right mind to fill an entire room with perfume that had the effect of miasma?

Grabbing a glob of clay, he chewed it with his hand before quickly moulding it into a small sparrow-like bird. He etched a message onto its back and sent it up to the Divination room. He waited a moment. He heard gasps and exclamations. Someone tried to open the window. Deidara snorted – probably letting his bird out as an excuse to get some fresh air. He sneezed again. Not that he blamed them.

* * *

Sakura snatched the clay bird out of the air irritably and hid it behind her back.

"Hey, where'd the sparrow go?" Ron asked.

"Aw, I want to pet it!" Lavender sighed in disappointment.

"Now, now children, please, don't loose focus, lest your Inner Eye become clouded." Professor Trelawney's voice floated around the room.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Really, the professor was just a big phony. Hermione seemed to think so too. The mousy haired girl huffed in irritation, her hand tapping sharply against the open pages of her Divination book. Sakura glance at the bird without anyone noticing. Her eyebrow twitched.

'_I'm bored, play with me, yeah._'

Underneath the short message, a picture of a smiley faced chibi-Deidara was also etched in. Her brow twitched again and crushed the bird, having checked beforehand to see if it's one of Deidara's explosives. She sighed and slinked towards the trapdoor opening, waving aside Harry's questioning glance.

Deidara grinned when a pair of booted legs started down the stairs, slowly revealing the irritated Sakura. He was about to say something when Sakura beat him to it.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sakura demanded – a fist on her hip.

"I was bored, yeah." Deidara pouted.

The medic rolled her eyes.

"Go patrol the outside then."

"Itachi kicked me back in."

"The library?"

"Are you kidding me, un?"

"Explore?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Stay with a class?"

"Boring."

Sakura massaged her throbbing temples.

"What do you want me to do about your 'boredom' then?"

"Play with me, un!" Deidara replied childishly. Funny, he hadn't had this much fun in ages. When he was alive, Sasori-danna doesn't take too kindly of being a participant in banter, saying it wastes time when he could be working on his puppets. Tobi was too annoying. Itachi will just glare at him (probably let him suffer for 72 hours in his genjutsu too). Kisame's alright, but they don't have a lot of stuff in common. Hidan will just curse at him, and Kakuzu will ignore him while counting his money. Zetsu will probably eat him…

Deidara shook himself out of his musings when he realized Sakura had left him and retreated back up the stairs. Pouting, Deidara sat down to wait. No way was he going up there into that miasma-filled hell hole.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT**

The votes are in! 35 people voted through the poll, this is the result:

1. Yes. Change from DeidaraxSakura to ItachixSakura = 7 votes = 20%

2. No. Stay as DeidaraxSakura = 8 votes = 22%

3. Yes. Change to ItachixSakura, but have slight pairing of DeidaraxSakura at the start = 8 votes = 22%

4. No. Stay the DeidaraxSakura pairing, but wouldn't mind having slight pairing of ItachixSakura at the start = 3 votes = 8%

5. Yes. But as a triangle of DeidaraxSakuraxItachi. No definite partners, nothing decisive yet – mainly flirting between the three = 9 votes = 25%

_That's only for the poll_

Now I'm including the votes that I had got via reviews/PMs, who hadn't voted through the poll and add to that score.

**FINAL RESULTS**

****

1. Yes. Change from DeidaraxSakura to ItachixSakura = 12 votes = 26%

2. No. Stay as DeidaraxSakura = 10 votes = 21%

3. Yes. Change to ItachixSakura, but have slight pairing of DeidaraxSakura at the start = 12 votes = 26%

4. No. Stay the DeidaraxSakura pairing, but wouldn't mind having slight pairing of ItachixSakura at the start = 3 votes = 6%

5. Yes. But as a triangle of DeidaraxSakuraxItachi. No definite partners, nothing decisive yet – mainly flirting between the three = 10 votes = 21%

_47 people voted in total!_ The calculations of percentage is done by me rounded off to the nearest whole number. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED! 47 RESPONSES IS GREAT!

Now, as people can see, there's a tie between number 1 and number 3, so I'm going for number 3, because it's essentially the same thing, but to make the three people who wanted to keep the DeiSaku pairing happy, I'm continuing DeiSaku for a little bit longer before they recognise the attraction as platonic and then it'll be ItaSaku from there. Very sorry for those who wanted this to stay as DeiSaku, as that's probably one of the reasons why you decided to read this story, but later in the future, I will do oneshots of DeiSaku in Hogwarts and the Lost Shinobi verse!

Once again, **THANK YOU** The next chapter won't be out for a while yet, but keep a weather eye out on it!

* * *

People might have noticed that I've posted another story up (naughty of me, but I got the muse!) which is HakuxZabuza. The pole now will be for **All For You**, and how the relationship between Haku and Zabuza should be. This is another Harry Potter x Naruto crossover, and for those of you who liked the two characters, with Harry as Haku (there'll be a lot more Haku than Harry in the character's personality, so basically it's still Haku) please read it! =D

These are the choices:

1 Mentor/Teacher and Student or Collegues

2 Master and Subordinate (they're already like that, but make that relationship stronger)

3 Friends (or as close as they can to friends still with master/subordinate in it)

4 Lovers (or going to be lovers in the near future, which means this story will be yaoi in T rate)

5 Undefined/Complex (All mentioned relationship combined. Haku may have some feelings for Zabuza, but doesn't know it yet)

6 Complex (similar to Undefined/Complex, but without any amorous feelings towards one another)

6 Other (please PM author for your opinion in this case)

**The poll for 'Hogwarts and the Lost Shinobi' is officially closed. And the the poll for 'All For You' is officially open!**

**Deadline for 'All For You' is indefinite right now, but the ideal deadline is on Friday, May 8th, GMT+10:00 at 5pm. PLEASE VOTE.**

Once again, thank you to all you beautiful readers and your infinite patience! Love you all! XD

* * *

_**Wings of the Night**_


End file.
